FF: YunJae: Green Day Trouble
by chickenbear
Summary: OH NO! KIM JAEJOONG HAMIL DAN MASIH MUDA, SEDANGKAN JUNG YUNHO MASIH 20 TAHUN? BAGAIMANAKAH PERJUAGAN YUNHO MEMINTA RESTU PADA UMMA KIM DAN JUGA KEDELAPAN NOONA JAEJOONG? LETS SEE WARN: MPREG! SHORTFIC! GARING! INI FF REPUBLISHED KARENA YANG DI PERTAMA ITU TULISANNYA AMBURADUL ENTAH KENAPA- - PLEASE REVIEW!


FF / YUNJAE / GREEN DAY TROUBLE / ONESHOOT / YAOI

Author : Chickencat

Pairing : Yunho X Jaejoong

Genre : Friendship, Mpreg, Romance, Angst.

Warning : yaoi, possible for male pregnancy, boys love.

Disclaimer : they all belong to them selves.

Lets begin. . .

Jaejoong pagi itu terlihat gelisah. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia pergi ke toilet dan… hasilnya masih sama. Ia hamil. Dengan ragu ia menelpon kekasihnya, Jung Yunho, namja yang menghamilinya.

.

A yunjae fanfiction.

By Chickencat.

.

"Yunnie-ya~" ucap Jaejoong di telepon.

"Wae boojae? Masih pagi sudah telepon… kangen eoh?" goda Yunho membalas.

"Hmm," Jaejoong menyahut sebentar dan meneruskan, "Yunnie, aku hamil."

"MWOOOOOOO?!"

Pagi itu, kediaman Jung dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan Yunho yang membahana disana. Bahkan taepoong –binatang peliharaan yunho- langsung saja menggonggong tak jelas, mendengar suara majikannya.

"Yaaa…yunnie, jangan teriak! Telingaku sakit!" ucap Jaejoong ketus.

"M-mian… aku hanya kaget saja. Uhm, maksudmu apa… kau ha-hamil?" tanya Yunho terdengar ragu-ragu. Oh for godsake, he's just twenty years old. NOT READY for being a father!

"Tch, silly. Iya! Aku hamil! Dan kau yang menghamiliku Jung Yunho!" bentaknya. Sial. Jaejoong makin beringas ketika ia hamil, batin Yunho. Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu, Jaejoong bersikap manis padanya.

Yunho membatu. Ya Tuhan, bencana macam apa ini? Bahkan ia belum lulus kuliah,walau pun ia memang mahasiswa semester akhir, tapi harus menunggu beberapa saat baru dengan resmi dia dinyatakan lulus. Dan sekarang, ia harus menjadi seorang appa?

"Lalu kenapa kau menelponku?" tanya Yunho dengan konyolnya.

"hhh—Jung Yunho, kau ingat saat acara green day bulan lalu?" tanya Jaejoong sinis, tanpa sadar Yunho mengangguk. "Lalu, kita berdua pergi ke bar bukan setelah itu?" tanya Jaejoong kembali, dan Yunho mengangguk lemas lagi.

"Disana, kau meniduriku."

Telak! To the point. Benar. Bulan lalu, setelah acara green day, Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi ke bar… dan… setelah itu… mereka… aah! Yunho frustasi! Ia meniduri Jaejoong waktu itu.

"Apa kau yakin kau hanya melakukannya denganku?" tanya Yunho terdengar takut.

"MWOYA? Hahaha… kau pikir, aku ini namja macam apa? Jelas-jelas, kau pacarku. Mana mungkin aku tidur dengan orang lain…"

"a..apa kau sudah memeriksa dengan benar? Mungkin alat pengecek kehamilan itu salah…"

"Tidak mungkin salah! Aku sudah mencoba banyak testpack, bahkan yang paling akurat!"

Hufft. Tidak ada gunanya jika Yunho terus-terusan menyangkal perbuatannya. Tapi, mau tidak mau, Jaejoong harus dengan segera meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Heuh, apa kata orang nanti kalau Jaejoong hamil diluar nikah. Jangankan kata orang lain, bagaimana kata orangtuanya jika tahu…

"Ya! Yun—"

"Aku telepon nanti Jae,"

Pip.

Telepon itu dimatikan secara sepihak. Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Astaga~ rasanya ingin menangis melihat sikap Yunho malah tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Hiks hiks… umma, mianhae. Anakmu ini sudah tidak suci~

_Yunnie, kenapa tidak angkat teleponku?_

_Yunnie, aku ingin bicara denganmu…_

_Yunnie, aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan bayi ini, tapi kumohon kita bicarakan ini baik-baik._

_Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan aborsi untuk bayi ini… sekalipun itu dosa. _

_Annyeong appa~_

DEG.

Yunho membaca pesan yang masuk ke selfon-nya dan di dominasi oleh pesan dari Jaejoong. Dan tadi apa yang terakhir? Aborsi? Ya tuhan… kenapa itu membuat Yunho makin merasa bersalah?

Sudah seminggu lebih, ia tidak mau menelpon atau sekedar membalas pesan Jaejoong…, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"ARGHH!"

Yunho berteriak, mecoba menghilangkan rasa penat yang mulai menggerayangi kepalanya. Ia malah merasa seorang yang buruk. Dan keputusannya tetap sama, ia belum siapa menjadi seorang APPA!

Tiba-tiba, _drrt! Drrt! _

Selfon Yunho bergetar, dan memunculkan nama seseorang yang sedang mengirimkan pesan padanya, Jaejoong.

_Kalau kau tak ingin membuatku menjadi istrimu, jangan buat aku menjadi seorang ibu, JUNG YUNHO!_

Sial. Perasaan bersalah kini muncul lagi. atau bahkan takut, atau… ah molla! Jangan tanya perasaannya sekarang.

Lalu, siapa bilang Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong menjadi istrinya? salah. Ia sangat ingin, hingga keinginannya itu sekarang sudah berada diambang pintu. Namun resiko yang paling besar untuk mengajak Jaejoong menikah dengannya adalah; bumonimnya.

Tidak mungkin bukan seorang Jung Yunho, masih mahasiswa yang sama dengan Jaejoong, lalu datang melamar Jaejoong; _maaf, saya Jung Yunho meminta restu untuk melamar Jaejoong Karena ia sudah hamil_.

Eotteokke? Seperti itukah? Terdengar horror.

Belum lagi, ia masih terlalu muda. Ia memang ingin menikah dengan Jaejoong. Tapi…nanti. Saat dia sudah bekerja, punya uang untuk menghidupi keluarga mereka.

"_God, please help me…"_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Sekarang ia harus apa? Bicara pada ummanya, bahwa ia telah menghamili seseorang? No. ia tidak mau menjadi bahan kue natal nantinya. Sementara Yunho berpikir, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Yunho keluar dari kamar untuk membuka pintu.

Kim jaejoong.

Ia kini berada tepat di depan Yunho, dengan menggunakan hoodie baby blue dan skinny jeans yang pas dikakinya. "Hhh… Jung Yunho, mencoba menjauhiku?" tanya Jaejoong sinis.

"mo..mwoya? sedang a-apa kau disini?" Yunho tergagap melihat Jaejoong, dan tanpa sadar pandangannya jatuh ke perut Jaejoong yang masih rata. Euhh~ bayi itu!

"Bodoh! Tentu saja tentang bayi itu!"

"bukannya kau bilang, kau akan melakukan aborsi?"

"ck, pertama, aku ingin bertanya padamu Jung, siapa yang meniduriku?" tanya Jaejoong menatap benci pada Yunho. "A..aku," jawab Yunho.

"Lalu, siapa appa dari bayi ini?" tanyanya lagi. "A...aku," yunho mulai terlihat gugup.

"Maka dari itu, kau lah yang harus membayar biaya aborsi untuk bayi ini! Enak saja, kau meniduriku lalu aku yang harus menanggung semuanya…"

"ANI! Biaya aborsi itu mahal! Kau saja, sudahlah kim jaejoong pulanglah!" Yunho hendak menutup kembali pintu rumah, namun kaki Jaejoong menahannya, "Ya! Kau Jung! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Aniyo… aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu!" ucap Yunho dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba menutup pintu, namun ditahan juga oleh Jaejoong.

"MWO? KAU JUNG! KURANG AJAR! YAA!"

"ANDWAE… PULANGLAH KIM JAEJOONG! YAAAA!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling mendorong dipintu, dan membuat suara yang cukup nyaring. Tiba-tiba,

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Jaejoong langsung mendongak dan berteriak,"EOMEONI! YUNHO MENGHAMILIKU!"

Mampus.

Suasana ruang tamu dikediaman Jung kini terlihat tegang dan dingin. Umma Jung masih saja menatap tajam pada anaknya, Jung Yunho yang tersangka melakukan pencabulan pada Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa terduduk manis sambil mengulum senyum pahit.

"dalam kejadian ini, siapa yang mau duluan angkat suara?" tanya umma Jung.

Jaejoong mendongak, "aku eomeoni!" umma Jung mengangguk.

"jadi eomeoni, waktu sesudah green day bulan lalu… kita berdua, ke bar…" Yunho menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Lalu, kita mabuk dan…."

"ia meniduriku eomeoni~"

Hhh. Umma Jung menghela nafasnya berat. Cepat lambat, ini semua sudah terjadi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi.

"dan umma, saat itu Yunho tidak mau bertanggung jawab… aku hampir saja melakukan aborsi," kata Jaejoong tanpa merasa bersalah karena memojokkan Yunho.

Seketika, umma Jung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho.

"lalu kau, Yunho, apa ada pembelaan darimu?" tanya umma Jung.

Yunho menggeleng dan melipat bibirnya kedalam, "umma… lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"besok, kita pergi ke bumonim Jaejoong, kau akan menikah dengan Jaejoong." Ucap umma Jung tegas.

Yunho tahu, cepat lambat ini juga akan terjadi. Ia hanya bisa berharap, semuanya baik-baik saja… semoga~

Apa Yunho bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

No. bahkan ini seperti neraka yang mengepungnya hingga membuatnya mati kepanasanan. Orangtua Jaejoong bahkan menggebrak meja saat mendengar anak laki-laki mereka yang satu-satunya itu, dihamili? Ohmygodsun! Bahkan lima dari noona Jaejoong juga tak kalah emosi. –yang lain tidak-

"mrs. Kim, jadi bagaimana? Kau menolak lamaran anakku?" tanya umma Jung baik-baik.

"…."

"yasudah mrs. Kim, kalau anda menolak, ini demi Jaejoong juga, padahalkan sudah jelas bahwa Yunho adalah ayah biologis dari bayi yang dikandung Jaejoong sekarang, ya tapi jika anda tidak mau… kami tidak memaksa," ucap umma Jung lagi.

Jaejoong terdiam. Sial, benar juga. Jika ummanya menolak lamaran Yunho, itu berarti sama saja Yunho tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya, dan bayi itu akan lahir tanpa ayah… andwae.

"berapa umurmu, Yunho?" tanya umma Kim.

"du..dua puluh…" jawab Yunho tergagap.

"jadi… mrs. Kim?"

Umma Jaejoong tampak berpikir keras, beberapa noona Jaejoong juga ikut berpikir, mengantisipasi jika ummanya salah mengambil keputusan. Hmm. Jaejoong berharap ummanya, memberikan keputusan yang terbaik untuknya, dan juga calon aegya mereka.

"baiklah…" mrs. Kim menggigit bibirnya, aigooo… ini keputusan yang benar tidak? "a..aku, menyetujuinya. Aku menerima lamaran Yunho pada Jaejoong."

Semua akhirnya tersenyum. Huh~ tapi, semuanya belum berakhir.

"dengan satu syarat!" tambah mrs. Kim cepat.

"apa itu?"

"Yunho dan Jaejoong sesudah menikah harus tidur sekamar, di apartemen Jaejoong!"

"loh? Memang sudah seperti itukan tradisinya eomeoni?" tanya Yunho.

"iya, memang seperti itu… tapi itu juga supaya kebiasaan Jaejoong menelponku di tengah malam, itu hilang!" ujar umma Kim sambil menatap tajam pada Jaejoong. Karena setiap malam, atau tepatnya tengah malam, Jaejoong suka terbangun dari tidurnya lalu menelpon ummanya, untuk menceritakan bagaimana keadaannya didalam apartemen. Entah ia merasa takut, atau kadang _boring._

Dan mudah-mudahan, dengan cara begini, ia bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya itu, dan umma Kim bisa tidur nyenyak -_-v

"haaduuuh! Lelahnya…." Ucap Jaejoong lalu segera membaringkan tubuh kurusnya itu diatas ranjang. Disusul Yunho yang masih saja mengatur baju dan segala perlengkapan mereka di lemari. Mulai malam ini, Jaejoong tidur dengan Yunho seranjang. Pasalnya, tadi sore, mereka sudah resmi menjadi seorang suami istri. Padahal, mereka masih sangat muda.

Jaejoong bangkit dan mengambil baju handuknya, dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia tidak suka jika tidur dengan keadaan badan lengket, ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Setelah meghabiskan empat puluh lima menit membersihkan diri, Jaejoong keluar, dengan rambutnya yang basah dan hanya menggunakan baju handuk. Yunho tertegun melihatnya. Hey~ hey~ Jung! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu eoh?

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Jaejoong spontan menoleh ke arah Yunho yang memandangnya lekat. "Wae?" tanyanya ketus.

"A-ani…"

Jaejoong melorotkan baju handuknya dibagian pundak, lalu memberikan body lotion dibagian itu. Uhuk… lihatlah, bahu mulusnya itu terekspos dengan jelas. Kekeke, jung tahan jung! Semangat!

"apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya jaejoong lagi.

Yunho sontak langsung memalingkan wajahnya mencari objek lain yang menurutnya menarik. Kedua pipinya sekarang memerah, melihat tubuh Jaejoong.

Perlahan, Jaejoong membuka semua baju handuknya, dan… AAAA! Yunho memerah! Demi apa, tubuh Jaejoong benar-benar sexy, mengalahkan pesona seorang yeoja. Yunho bisa melihat semuanya omo~

"wae eoh? Bukankah kau sudah pernah melihat tubuhku sebelumnya?" ujar Jaejoong makin membuat pipi Yunho memanas.

Tapi kekecewaan mulai menyelip dihatinya, saat Jaejoong mulai menggunakan pakaiannya satu persatu. Hhh fighting Jung Yunho!

Skip time ^_^

"Boojae, kalau aegya lahir… kau mau menamakannya dia siapa?" tanya Yunho seraya mengelus perut Jaejoong yang membuncit.

"Molla, yang pasti marganya Jung hehehe…" jawab Jaejoong terkekeh. Kandungannya sudah menginjak usia Sembilan bulan. Menurut perkiraan dokter, bayi mereka akan lahir bulan ini. Yunho jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat bayi mereka yang menurut hasil USG adalah seorang namja.

"kau tahu, Junsu tadi menanyakan keadaanmu… aku katakan saja, kau semakin membaik, apalagi tambah cantik~" goda Yunho dengan pelan. Terlihat perubahan warna wajah Jaejoong yang kini merona merah. "Gombal!"

Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya, karena ia hamil. Semua pun sudah tahu kalau ia hamil, dan ia juga sudah menikah. Namun tidak banyak yang tahu siapa suami Jaejoong.

"besok, aku ada ujian… aku harus tidur sekarang boojae, aku tidak mau terlambat ujian besok…" kata Yunho lalu memeluk Jaejoong, dan akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap ditengah gelapnya malam.

"u…umma…arrgh!"

"arrgh! Appo… yunho…argh!"

Jaejoong meringis saat ia meraskan perutnya meradang. Tiba-tiba saja, ada cairan yang merembes dari selangkangannya. Jaejoong berteriak meraung-raung. Sayangnya, Yunho tidak ada. Hari ini ia ada ujian dikampus, hingga Jaejoong sendirian di apartemen.

"arrgh! Appo!" jaejoong terus berteriak. Dan untung saja, karena teriakkannya, tetangga Jaejoong yang berada tepat disebelah kamar apartemennya mendengar, dan langsung masuk ke apartemen Jaejoong, karena kebetuan tak terkunci.

"aigo Jae-ah!" pekiknya melihat Jaejoong.

"bibi Shim…arrgh!"

Tetangga Jaejoong, atau ah bibi shim, langsung saja mendekati Jaejoong dan memeriksa keadaannya, dan Jaejoong… "ketubannya pecah."

Dengan segera, bibi Shim langsung memanggil anaknya, Changmin yang berada dikamarnya, untuk minta tolong mengantarkan mereka ke rumah sakit bersalin.

"arrgh! Bibi shim…sakit…argh!"

"sabar Jae, sekarang bibi akan menelpon suamimu dulu…"

"MWO? JAEJOONG AKAN MELAHIRKAN?"

Yunho yang baru saja selsai ujian, langsung mendapat telepon dari bibi Shim, bahwa Jaejoong tadi meringis didalam apartemen, dan menandakan ia akan segera melahirkan. Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu, Yunho berlari memasuki mobilnya, dan menuju ke rumah sakit yang sudah diberitahu tadi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga Jaejoong. Tapi ini juga serba salah, karena kalau ia tidak mengikuti ujian, ia tidak bisa lulus.

"ya Tuhan, selamatkan Jaejoong…"

"hei…baby, ireona…" yunho mencolek pipi Jaejoong yang sekarang tidak sadar. Jaejoong berhasil melahirkan seorang bayi tampan dua jam yang lalu.

"hey…yeobo, ireona… tidak mau lihat aegya kah?" ucap Yunho lagi, dan tiba-tiba Jaejoong melenguh, menandakan ia mulai sadar.

"chagiya~ chukka! Kau melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang tampan…"

"Eunghhh…" jaejoong masih setengah sadar, ia mencoba mencari nyawanya yang berkeliaran entah kemana.

"Yunnie…" panggilnya, "Ne?" jawab Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Aegya?"

Yunho mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Langsung saja ia memeluk seorang namja kecil yang terbalut selimut baby blue dan membaringkannya diatas dada Jaejoong. Kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan memunculkan beberapa makhluk yaitu; umma, appa Kim, umma, appa Jung, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, dan bibi Shim yang bukan lain adalah umma Changmin.

"aigo-ya~ chukka menantuku tersayang, gomawo ne sudah memberikan umma cucu yang tampan!" kata umma Jung lalu direspon baik oleh umma Kim juga.

"waah… uri Joongie, sekarang juga jadi umma ne? hihihi…" goda umma Kim.

"hyunggg… siapa namanya? Dia lucu sekali," kali ini Junsu yang angkat suara.

"namanya…, Jung moonbin." Kata Yunho mantap. Jaejoong terlihat mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"wuaah~ annyeong moonbinnie! Aku ini ahjussi yang imut!" kata junsu, "dan bersuara lumba-lumba juga berpantat bebek," tambah Yoochun dan mengundang tawa semuanya.

Tiba-tiba, si kecil moonbin menangis meraung-raung dipelukan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat bingung.

"dia haus Jaejoongie," kata bibi shim.

"jadi?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"ia butuh ASI…" ujar bibi shim, membuat Jaejoong kaget. "ta-tapi…"

"aku yakin kau bisa…" kata bibi shim lalu mengangguk. Akhirnya Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk dan perlahan membuka kancing bajunya. Dengan sigap bayi mungil itu langsung menempelkan mulutnya ke dada Jaejoong.

Pemandangan yang aneh~

Dan juga mengharukan~

Begitulah cerita kehidupan YunJae yang bermula dengan incident Green Day!

Green Day Trouble?

THE END…..

_Aigoo… eotte? Ini ff yunjae pertama saya! Dari tahun 2011 saya suka nulis, ini pertama kalinya nulis dengan pairing yunjae ^0^ hehehe… masih abal ya? Mian~ ff pertama soalnya kekeke. Oh ya, saya juga belum lama jadi YJS, juga Cassiopeia ^0^ Jadi masih butuh bimbingan chingudeul wkwkwk! Oke… always keep the faith!_


End file.
